Stolen
by tess.untitled
Summary: Should I be kissing you?" // Callian


Here I am again posting a new one-shot instead of finishing the other stories. *sighs*

What can I do?!

Anyway, I am dedicating this one to **Heavensdarkrosechild** {you rock!!!!} because hey, she's awesome like that and besides, she was the one who asked for this kind of fic. =P

I don't own "Lie To Me" but if I did… oh if I did… *dreams*

--

Gillian Foster sighed deeply, taking a step closer to him and resting a hand above his chest before placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Cal Lightman and Ria Torres had just walked into the building when they were confronted with a situation they hadn't been quite expecting – was Gillian really kissing Eli?

They exchanged weird looks before Cal cleared his throat, making sure everyone in the building heard him.

"Is she still staring?" Gillian asked against Eli Loker's lips.

She knew she was playing with fire but she also knew that Loker had a thing for Ria and that she actually felt the same thing for him. So why not giving them an early Christmas gift?

_Ho Ho Ho_

As he swallowed hard and nodded, she ran a hand down his chest and winked at him, giving him a wicked smile before turning around to the door and getting ready to walk in.

Realizing she was playing a game and what game she was playing, he reached out for her wrist and pulled her closer to him again, stopping her from walking into the lab.

He then leaned over so that his mouth was close to her ear.

"He's checking you out." He whispered and pulled slightly away, ready to see her blush profusely and break eye contact.

But instead of doing that, she just let out a healthy and quite cheerful laugh.

"I know." She answered him, resting one of her hands on her hip.

"Oh, you are evil." He was surely surprised. He had never thought of his boss like that… he had always thought she was the kind of woman that liked to go straight to the point but it seemed she actually played the innocent role on purpose.

She hit his arm playfully.

"You don't have any idea…" She replied with a husky voice tone before turning around, swaying her hips to the beat of an inexistent melody as she walked to the lab.

"Dangerous woman." Loker murmured as he shook his head slightly before letting a smile take over his shocked facial expression. "She's going to be the death of him." He muttered under his breath as he walked towards Cal and Torres who were still standing on the exact same place.

"I thought you didn't go for married woman…" Cal commented, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"She's divorced." Loker said before giving Cal the file he had been holding for the past minutes and turning around to go and join Gillian back at the lab.

--

Cal had been doing paper work for a few hours when he decided it was time to take a break and to find himself something to eat at the little kitchen they had in the building.

As soon as he left his office though, he found himself staring at Gillian who seemed to be about to kiss Ben Reynolds.

He knew Reynolds had a little crush on Gillian… he had read it in his face, in his gestures and in his voice, even though that was Gillian's area of expertise and not his. That was not the point though… he knew that most of the people with two eyes and two heads – if you know what I mean – had a crush on Gillian.

He had tried to avoid reading their faces but sometimes it was impossible as they seemed to be about to jump her bones.

Poor naïve guys… like they had any chance with such a woman… only if she was really desperate and even then, it would be hard for them to reach her level.

"_Wait… Am I one of those guys?"_ He asked himself as he watched her moving closer to Reynolds.

Gillian though, she had told him she wasn't ready to go back to dating and that she wouldn't be anytime soon but then again, he had already seen her kiss two different men that day.

He had to create a rule about that but he couldn't just forbid everyone from kissing… he knew a few of his employees were actually couples… Maybe a couple policy then? What about his own fantasies? How would he ever be able to make them come true if he couldn't even kiss her at the office?

Maybe he should just patent her lips.

He rolled his eyes at himself and approached Heidi's desk.

That woman always knew what was going on around the building so she was surely the right person to explain him what the bloody hell was going with Foster and the guys.

"Should I be kissing you?"

"Excuse me?" Heidi raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her papers and to him. She couldn't help but giggle once she realized he was staring at Gillian and Reynolds. "Oh, you mean Dr. Foster?"

"Don't tell me Torres has been kissing every man in the office too." He answered, turning around to study her face to make sure she wouldn't try to lie to cover up for Gillian.

"I don't know whether it is the red dress, or the red lipstick or just her but ever since they heard there was mistletoe over the lab door, I swear every single guy has been leaning against the doorway and waiting for her."

"Oh, mistletoe…"

--

"Cal?" Gillian walked into his office, raising an eyebrow once she realized how dark it was inside.

"_What are you up to, Cal Lightman?"_ She thought to herself before sighing softly and running a hand through her hair.

Cal was watching her every move as he waited for the perfect timing to come around so that he could test his plan.

"Heidi told me you wanted to see me…" She commented as she ventured into his office, taking one step further into the room.

_Perfection._

He grinned to himself before, in one swift move, reaching out and closing the door behind her, pushing her against it in the process.

He stood right in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes for no longer than second before pressing his lips against hers.

His hands found their way to her hips, slowly moving up on her body as the kiss grew more demanding once she started answering it.

He pulled away with a wicked smile when he felt she was about to wrap her arms around his neck.

_Teasing._

His smile grew wider as he saw her licking her lower lip, confusion and lust written all over her face.

He pointed to the top of his door where he had put the mistletoe after stealing it from the lab, his eyes never leaving her beautiful and now blushed face as he did so.

"Merry Christmas, Foster."

The End.

--

And that was it.

*giggles*

Thank you so much for reading! :D

Hope you liked it.

Feel free to R&R! *wink wink*

Hugs to you! =]


End file.
